Crazy Little Crushes
by TheDamnedIdiot
Summary: [AU] A ModernDay Shippo Story. Better Summary inside, involves InuKag, MirSan, KouAya, and many more! No flames, please. Contructive critisism only.


"Crazy Little Crushes"

**Disclaimer!: I don't own InuYasha or any songs I use. All I own is this idea and this story.**

**Warning!: Contains Characters from the 1st, 2nd, and 4th InuYasha movies and minor characters. Also a possible very very VERY VERY _slight_ crossover with Azumanga Daioh or Yu Yu Hakusho but I haven't decided on whether or not I'm doing it. Also I changed the ages a bit. The younger characters are all in 3rd grade mostly but Kagome and the others are 18 or older.**

**Summary: AU. Newly adopted Shippo starts school and makes many new friends. What's the problem? The class bully, Souten Raiju, is the little sister of the two men responsible for his father's death. When Shippo's adopted father InuYasha sends Souten's brother, Hiten and Manten, to the hospital she begins to take out her rage on Shippo with the help of her younger brother, Koryu. What's a poor boy to do? The first chapter is mostly Kagome explaining the what's what.**

**Song of the Chapter – "Look At Us Now" by DDR**

"Tag! You're it Shippo!"

"Hey! You're gonna pay for that Souta!!!"

Kagome Higurashi, or rather Kagome Koinu, watched as her auburn-haired son and her little brother tackled each other, racing around the luxurious backyard. Due to her mother Mikoumi Higurashi's recent illnesses, Kagome was asked to take care of Souta at her husband's house until it passed. The generous daughter was more than happy to look after her darling yet troublesome little brother, as her son Shippo was a lost child without him.

Last spring, the ebony-haired young woman had begun her life as a bride to her grade school and high school sweetheart, InuYasha Koinu. Everything in her troublesome life had become perfect from that moment on – because of her parents being so close to InuYasha's, the family was as tightly knit as could be. When the perfect couple was finally wedded, Kagome announced that she wished to adopt a child as InuYasha's brother, Sesshomaru, and his wife, Kagura, had done with their children, Ah, Un, and of course little Rin.

That when the two found Shippo. The boy stood out almost painfully among the other orphaned children not only for his magnificent coloring of burnt auburn hair, lightly peachy skin, and mystifying teal eyes, but also for his playful demeanor and love of art. Kagome and Shippo almost immediately both fell head over heels for each other and although InuYasha taunted and teased Shippo more as an older brother would than a father, Kagome could tell they deeply cared for each other too. Like Shippo, InuYasha had started his life alone until he found his parents, laughed at and picked on.

Shippo was sweet but also quite a handful. Although all he asked for were the simple toys (instead of the expensive electronics of the modern times), the occasional lollipops, and a large box of crayons for his amazing pictures, the boy loved to play tricks on people. On April 1st last year he had replaced InuYasha's shampoo with bubblegum-pink hair-dye that lasted for three weeks which welcomed many unwanted comments from his swordplay students. After that, while Rin and Kagura's little sister, Kanna, were having tea, Shippo replaced the green tea Rin served Kanna with a disgustingly bitter and sour-tasting, green substitute Shippo never gave identity to even today.

Kagome actually sort of pitied Shippo's future classmates and teachers.

"Mama! Mama!" Shippo called to his spaced out mother, tugging at her denim blue skirt for attention.

The young woman snapped awake and bent down slightly to Souta and Shippo's level. "I'm sorry, you guys. What do you need?"

"Sis, we're starvin'!!! Is InuYasha _ever_ gonna be done with dinner?" Souta moaned, his stomach growling its protest toward its emptiness.

Kagome smiles nervously, a small bead of sweat running down the side of her head. "Well, you know how InuYasha can get when making ramen. He had to make _his_ to bowls first." She reminded them of her glutton of a husband's true love of ramen noodles. _Especially _chicken-flavored…

The two boys groaned, "Aw, man!!!"

Kagome slid open the door. "Why don't you two go watch Pok'e Mon with the girls while you wait? Also don't forget, Sango and Miroku are bringing Kohaku over too."

"Alright! Kohaku's coming? Finally – someone who's easier to mess with than Souta!" Shippo beamed with excitement.

Souta grumbled dryly. "I'm gonna go give Hitomi a call before dinner." With that he walked into the kitchen to give his recent and first girlfriend a call.

Hitomi was the most popular girl at Souta's school, where Shippo would be starting soon. She had wavy brown hair that touched her shoulders and dark blue eyes and always wore a small, frilly, pale yellow dress. She was the little sister of Hojo Akitoki, a man who like many once attempted to woo Kagome. She was very polite to most but could also be very stubborn and mean in the worst of cases. Whenever Rin wanted to play one thing, Hitomi would say it was for babies and make them play her own game. Kanna would make a quiet remark about her that would get the other girl so hot and bothered that she would saying the most cruel things to the pale wallflower.

One of the many reasons Kanna Kagami was so silent.

While Souta talked on the phone and Shippo traveled up stairs to his and Souta's room, Kagome sat at her counter, admiring the photographs she took. The first was of Kagome herself, her best friend Sango, a red-head Ayame, elegant Kagura, with spunky girls Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. They were all clad in traditional kimonos, enjoying cotton candy at a Festival. The photo was taken soon after they all graduated high school. It felt so unreal to her that they were all either married or engaged now with jobs.

Sango Taijiya was now Sango Houshi, married to InuYasha's best friend, Miroku. Ever since their younger years, everyone knew these two would be together. Miroku was a lady's man in his mind, hitting on every beautiful girl in sight, Kagome included, Sango excluded as Miroku felt his own level of respect for her… if you consider a frequent massage of the buns respect that is. Despite her perverted quirks, Miroku was a gentleman and the voice of reason in their family-like clique. Raised by his grandfather, a spiritual drunk named Mushiin with Miroku's own brother, Hachi, Miroku turned out surprisingly successful, now a high school math teacher while his strong-willed wife Sango taught martial arts and also gym at the same school.

Ayame Syaoron, a feisty young girl who once spited Kagome to no visible end due to her beloved Kouga's infatuation with her, was now a well-known actress in most drama films. Although she was happy, she had not yet won over Kouga but had not only Kagome and Sango's support, but the brother of Kouga, Ginta and Hakaku as well. The girl, Kagome thought, was probably among the most exotically beautiful she had ever seen with tresses of flaming silk and eyes of creamy aqua and skin of pure ivory. Also, with Ayame's grace and devotion Kagome always wondered two things: 1 – Why would Kouga ever choose Her over Ayame and 2 –Why does Ayame even **want** a rude swine like Kouga!?

Yuka, Kagome's kind but sometimes catty friend was now a model much to the chagrin of her bald, tattooed boyfriend, Renkotsu. Eri, the more relaxed and down-to-earth of the trio, was currently dating Ginta and spent most of her time managing Yuka. Last but not least there was Ayumi, a bubble-headed but supportive girl and one of the few who liked Kagome's 'bad-boy' was now engaged to Hojo and was the assistant teacher at kindergarten.

The picture beside it was of the boys in their dark blue uniforms. Hojo stood there looking as proper as always Miroku was posing and winking, InuYasha and Kouga were trying to knock each other onto the steps, obviously duking it out over Kagome (AGAIN), while Renkotsu was trying to tear apart his friends Jakotsu and Bankotsu who were trying to share an intimate moment… in public. (AGAIN)

Kouga Ookami was the wrestling team couch where Sango and Miroku taught, Renkotsu usually sat around his apartment with Yuka, Ginta and Hakaku had a band going with Hakaku's ex-girlfriend but once she dumped him for someone with a more attractive hair do', it along with Hakaku fell apart. Hojo was focusing on his work in college in hopes of becoming a pharmacist, which Kagome had to laugh about due to his always offering her remedies for her 'illnesses'.

As for Bankotsu and Jakotsu, well, they were gay. Yup. (ahem) Actually Bankotsu teaches swordplay with InuYasha, preferring the Banryuu passed down in his family while Jakotsu was the one who gave Yuka the chance to model at her… er, his agency.

Kagome frowned as she noticed one more person in the picture – InuYasha's ex, Kikyo 'Higurashi' Yami. Although she now was married to Renkotsu 'other brother', Dr. Suikotsu, Kagome couldn't help but still feel uneasy when she saw her with InuYasha during reunions. _'He's over her. He's over her.'_ Kagome repeated the 'soothing' mantra in her head over and over again but the images of the two kissing was too much.

Why did InuYasha choose her over her older sister anyway? Kikyo was much more beautiful with her model looks… how could he even offer her, a naïve looking skinny thing like herself a second glance?

Just then a pair of red clad strong arms enveloped her from behind, handsome silver-framed face now resting in the crook of her neck. The cocky 'dog-boy' grinned, "Hey, Kagome."

The ravenette jumped at the warmth of his breath on her neck. "INUYASHA, SIT!" She cried, smacking her arms backward, knocking him over. For some reason whenever she told him to sit she seemed to be trying to give the earth below them an imprint of his face.

InuYasha snarled. "What the hell was that for!?!?!"

Kagome shrilly retorted, "That's what you get for sneaking up on me like that!"

"Well, sorr-E! I didn't know it was some kinda crime to hold onto my own wife!"

The two blushed like children and smiled. It was moments like these when she forgot all about her feelings toward Kikyo.

**---**

Hitomi: Filler character in the anime, Souta's girlfriend.

**Ah and Un:** The two-headed dragon-like creature Sesshomaru has Rin and Jaken travel on.

**Mikoumi:** A common name given to Kagome's mother, originally started from the Ultimate Crossover Fanfiction, Otherworld. Means, "Hope".

**Hachi:** The Raccoon-Dog who can fairly often be seen with Miroku.

**Mushiin:** The drunken old monk who raised Miroku.

**Souten:** The most common Shippo pairing besides Rin and OC'S. Souten is the ugly little of Hiten and Manten of the Thunder Brothers. She wanted revenge on Shippo but ended up falling for him when he gave her his crayons. Although I started out despisong her, I found her ideal pairing. I AM STILL ANTI SHIPPO/SOUTEN! Souten can be seen episode 68, along with her little red dragon, Koryu.


End file.
